Heart's Medicine: Season One/Pediatrics
This is the 3rd episode of Heart's Medicine Season One. Shift 1 *Connor: So, you're the new kid. My name is Connor. You're going to help me in pediatrics today. *Connor: You really gave it to Ruth yesterday. You know you're cure when you get your claws out? *Allison: I really don't want to talk about it. Especially with you. *Connor: Yeah, well I really don't want to babysit a new resident, so that makes it a fun day for both of us, huh? *Allison go. Before the event *The kids go into the pediatrics roon. *"These are sharing toys in here!" *"Uh-oh! I brought this one from home!" *The kids wrestle the toy robot, making it break and every piece of toy are scattered. *Connor and Allison surprised. *"That's my favorite toy! Waaaaa!" *Connor: Easy there, pal. We'll find everything. *Allison: I'm pretty sure I saw where everything landed. I'll get them. During the shift *Allison finds 10 of the toy pieces. After *Connor: I think that's the last of them. *Connor: Ah! Sergeant Nukester! *Connor: Hey, did you know 'Sarge' here can transform into a gladiator tank? *"No..." *Connor assembles the toy into the tank. *"Cool! I'm gonna go show my brother! Thanks mister!" *The buy runs away from the pediatrics, with his toy assembled. Afterward *Allison: You really handled that well. *Connor: I like kids. They don't have agendas... like most adults you know. *Allison: Excuse me? *Connor: Oh, c'mon. Everyone knows John's got you fast tracked for a big cardiology fellowship over at Mercy Health. *Allison: For your information; I didn't ask John to have Dr. Holt come and observe me. He did that on his own. *Allison: Cardiology is- you know what? Never mind. See you tomorrow. *Allison leaves. Shift 2 *Connor and Allison enter the room. *Connor: Hey, Allison. About yesterday, I... uh... *Daniel enters the room. *Daniel has a bouquet for Allison, making her fall in love. *Connor: I want those out of my ward, now! *Daniel: What? Why? *Connor: I've got kids with allergies, asthma... plus they stink! *Daniel: Okay, fine. *Daniel: Allison, I'll just have to give these to you over dinner. Say eight o'clock? *Allison: Tonight? Um... sure. Sounds good. *Daniel: Great! I'll see you then. *Daniel leaves the room, letting Allison go. Before the event *There was a girl and parents enter the Pediatrics. *"She was fine when I dropped her off at your house! *"What are you saying? That I made her sick?" *Allison: Hey there, does your tummy hurt? *She shook her head "yes". *Allison: Do you feel nauseous? *She shook her head "yes", again. *Connor goes to her. *Connor: We need to run some toxicity tests, stat! I'm gonna need your help. During the event *Allison goes to the girl, checking up. After *Connor: Tests came up negative. There's no sign of trauma or swelling... *Allison: Are you feeling okay? *She shook her head "yes". *Connor: I want you take her down to x-ray, see if they find anything. *"I can't thank you enough." *They leave the Pediatrics. Afterward *Allison: See you tomorrow, Connor. *Connor: You shouldn't ask so many questions. *[HeartAllison]]: What? *Connor: With kids... you shouldn't ask a lot of questions... *Connor: ...better just to listen. I had one kid confirm for me that aliens made him swallow a walnut when I asked. *Allison: Thanks for the tip, Connor. *Allison leaves. Shift 3 *At the start of the shift, the kids have a ball and throw to Connor. *Connor: That's it! *Connor: BALL FIGHT! *Stan enters and checks. During the shift *Allison throws the ball 5 times to Connor. *Connor: I bet you can't hit me from there... After *Connor: Alright, alright! That's enoguh! *The kid throw the last ball to Connor. *Connor: Hey! *Connor: That's it, Stan! No lollipop for you! *Kids ran away and Stan leaves the Pediatrics. Shift 4 *Connor and Allison enter the Pediatrics. *Connor: So, Allison. How about you and me grab some beers and see what happens after work? *Allison: Oh... um... it's just that... well... *Connor: I got it. Daniel. *Allison: It's- it's not that I don't want to, I- *Connor: You got your hooks into the heir to this place and a plumb fellowship thanks to his old man. *Connor: Why ruin it because of me? *Allison: That's not it! *Allison go. Before the event *There was a girl and parents carrying the girl into the pediatrics, placing in the chair. *"Please, help us!" *Connor: Check her stomach for cramping. Here, like this! *Allison goes to the girl. During the shift *Allison does 10 gestures to girl, checking her stomach. *Allison: Her stomach is completely cramped up. *Connor: We need some ipecac to induce vomiting, stat! *Commor rushes out of the room, getting something. *Meanwhile... *Connor rushes back in the room. *Connor: Mix up the ipecac, Dr. Heart! *Connor moves aside, letting Allison go. After *She drinks something. *She feels her tummy still hurt. *Then she rushed into the toilet. *"Will she be okay?" *Connor: Of course she will... she's going to stay here for a while. *"I told you she's sick!" *"Then why didn't you take her somewhere when YOU has custody?" *"Because I have to work, darnit!" *"And I don't? Let's talk about this in the lobby." *"Dad? Mom?" *Connor: They're in the hallway, sweetie. I'll take you to them... *Connor sends her to the hallway, where her parents. *Connor enters back to the room, letting Allison go. Afterward *Alliosn attempts to leave. *Connor: Allison, wait. We need to talk. *Allison: If it's about earlier, don't worry about. I'm not even sure Daniel and I- *Connor: No, it's not that. It's the girl. I think she's being deliberately poisoned. *Connor: It's called Muchausen Syndrome by Proxy. It's when a parent hurts their child to get attention for themselves. *Connor: They're coming back tomorrow. If we find proof, I can have child services intervene. *Allison: Okay, yeah... sure. I'll keep an eye out. *Connor and Allison leave the room; Shift 5 *Girl and her parents enter the room. *"I want to know why we had to come here on MY day with Libby!" *Connor: Mr. Hartley? Ms. Wallace? Can I speak to you in the lobby for a moment? *Connor takes Libby's parents to the lobby. *Libby: Are you a doctor? *Allison: Mm hmm. *Libby: If you're a doctor can my dolly ask you some questions? *Allison: Well, you tell your dolly she can ask me anything, any time. During the shift *Libby has 4 questions to ask for Allison. Question 1 When dolly is at mommy's house she sometimes misses daddy. Is it okay to tell mommy? *Sometimes... but only if dolly doesn't hurt mommy's feelings. *Does your mommy get upset when you tell her you miss your dad? (Correct) *It's normal to miss one parent when they're not there. Question 2 Dolly wants to know if mommies and daddies ever get back together when they get divorced. *Usually when moms and dads get divorced they stay separated, but that doesn't mean they don't love their children so much. (Correct) *Sometimes... it can happen. *Usually when parents get divorced, it;s for a good reason. Did your parents tell you why they got divorced? Question 3 if my daddy or mommy move away will dolly have to choose which house she wants to live in? *Which house does your dolly like better, your mommy's or your daddy's? *If one parent moves, dolly may have to live with one during the school year, and stay with other during summer. *Dolly is going to have a home at both places, I'm sure. Just like you. (Correct) Question 4 If dolly's parents are divorced, does she still have a family? *Her family is different now, but she still has a family whil will love her forever. *Some things will change; some will stay the same. Is there anything you'd like to change, Libby? *Dolly's mommy and daddy still love her and care for her, that's what's important. (Correct) After *Libby: When are my mommy and daddy coming back? *Allison: I'm sure it won't be long. *Allison: Libby, can I ask you something? *Allison: If I told you I could keep a secret better than anyone in the whole world... *Libby: Better than dolly? *Allison: Just as good as dolly. What would you tell me? *Libby: I- I just wanted to see them together. I wanted daddy to come home. *Allison and Libby gave them a hug, sadly. *Allison: It's alright, honey... Afterward *Mr. Hartley: Let's go Libby; you're leaving right now! *Connor and Ms. Wallace going into the room. *Ms. Wallace: You think I'd let my daughter drink poison? *Ms. Wallace: What about that- that girlfriend of yours? She hates that you have a child! *Allison: STOP! *Allison: No one made her drink anything! *Libby: I'm-I'm sorry. *Libby: I thought that maybe...if...if you had to be together... *Ms. Wallace: Oh, my gosh, Libby! What have we done! *Ms. Wallace and Libby gave a hug, for apology to her parents. *Ms. Wallace: We are so sorry, honey... *They leave the hospital. *Connor: Some day this turned out to be... *Allison cries, escaping out of the Pediatrics. *Connor follows Allison head out of the Pediatrics.